total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VeryUnknownFan/Season 5 Episode Suggestions
It is that time again. Since there are only 10 episodes left (and the finale omst likely being done on the same day that the S5 premiere and post premiere episode), we need to do the episode titles now. The theme are All Stars, so create All-Star titles. #Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty (suggested by TylerWebkinzFan) (The exact same as Heroes vs Villains challenge. We can use numbers like we did in A Radioactive Beginning too.) #The Returning Record Holders (suggested by Twitty) (Teams create a movie. It's sort of like Mutiny on the Soundstage in TDA.....I think Epic meant Riot on Set....) #The Rake-age (suggested by Twitty) (Contestants fight with rakes. It's like our water gun challenge, except with, uh, rakes.) #Brawn within a Beauty (sugested by Izzynoah12) (Regatta around the island, and the contestants are placed in duos for each boat. The first whole team to cross wins immunity. Second is safe from elimination and 3rd must vote someone out. Ex,Samey and Amy, Sadie and Alejandro, and Lindsay Anne Maria) #Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs (suggested by Twitty) (The teams have to sit in a room with each-other, and in pitch black darkness try and discover where a key could be, during this time, Chris will call out temptations, if you want the temptations, Chris will let the person who wants it leave, but if even ONE person leaves the teams dark room, they loose.) # Contestants Meet Insanity (suggested by Twitty) (Izzy has been in the woods for a long time and has gained the mindset of an animal. The teams must track her down and whoever finds her win.) #Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater (suggested by DerpyandDawn) (Since this is Scott's elimination, this should be like the Evil Dread challenge, since personally, I was expecting his team to be disqualified for him cheating in that one, so it would make a lot of sense. Brawn obviously lose in this one.......I like the pumpkin one too......) #You're A Dirty, Vicious Rat! (suggested by ShawnFan14) (Phobia factor challenge. Chris represents the rat. Knowing that they probably won't ever reveal their fears again, Chris looks at their files to find out other fears they have. Contestants take turn facing their fears, and them facing them or not is chosen... yeah, randomly. But I think this is a great system since it makes the winner unpredictable.) #Blood's Downpoor (suggested by Twitty) (Endure many injuries. The fate of your character in the challenge rests on an OOC random pick. These would be the following options: Endure, Out. Challenge is practically randomized.) #(can we merge in this episode? Half of the cast, and halfway through ep count?) Greet It and Weep (suggested by DestructiveMilkshake) (The challenge is simple, the episode will begin with Chris introducing the contestants into a mansion. When none of the producers come to find out whats wrong, the contestants immediately begin to point fingers at each other. The contestants will vote to determine the murderer, after the contestants have voted the lights will go out and someone will go missing again. This process repeats until either the "murderer" has killed everyone, or the murderer has been discovered.) #They're Jumping Around Like Kangaroos (suggested by ShawnFan14) (Athletic challenge. Contestants must jump over incoming hurdles. Them surpassing these hurdles are each chosen OOC randomly. Last person left wins for their team. I may think of making this one longer.) #Go Big or Go Home (suggested by Mirnish) (Basically a virtual hunger games. Each contestant has 3 lifes and are put in a forest area. Once the contestant loses 3 lifes they are eliminated. The last man standing wins immunity.) #A Slippery Little Sucker (suggested by Mirnish) (Feed slippery leeches dishes you come up with. How much they like the food is picked OOC randomly. Randomized immunity once again.) #Losers in Paradise (suggested by TylerWebkinzFan) (Title perfectly summarizes a Playa De Losers episode.) (The contestants talk about the final five, and then towards the end of the episode Chris asks the contestants who they want to see win the competition. Once all of the losers have voted who they think should win, that person who gets the most votes gets to choose who is eliminated in the final five. EX: Final five Sadie Tyler Scarlett Heather and Samey Losers: Vote that Heather should win All Stars Heather gets to choose who is eliminated in the final 5.) # Do You Think You Can Do Drama? (suggested by Twitty) (Similar to Red Dead Mergiton. Come up with a great acting performance, and you are teamed up with someone at random) #Opposites The Way (suggested by Twitty) (Basically a virtual hunger games. Each contestant has 3 lifes and are put in a forest area. Once the contestant loses 3 lifes they are eliminated. The last man standing wins immunity. #The Bride's Stained Tear (Finale Part 1) (suggested by Twitty) (In the beginning of the episodes the contestants at, at the playa will have time to talk about who they think deserves to win and lose the season. Basically TDA finale, BUT instead of the TDA challenges the finalist will be going through the challenges throughout this season, There will only be 5 challenges, aka the challenges that were most interesting throughout the season. At the end of these five challenges the final two will tie and arrive at the playa at the same time VERY SIMILAR TO TDA.) #All or Nothing (Finale Part 2) (suggested by Mirnish) (Chris is pissed and closes on a cliff hangar saying something similar to this "Well we are out of time I guess...... join us next time on Total Drama All Stars Take 2!" All of the contestants eliminated postmerge aka "the jury" will vote on a winner of the season.) I will update them as more suggestions come along. The merge will most likely be in Episode 10, and please state whether the episode title would be a pre-merge, or post merge episode. Thank you. Category:Blog posts